Poor China
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: A companion story to You're a WHAT? Should probably read the other one first, or else you are going to be seriously creeped... Mpreg.


**A request by Lost Friend. An addition to You're a WHAT? You will probably not get if you don't read the other first, so yeah. **

* * *

China woke up for the umpteen time that month, puking his guts out in the toilet, Russia holding back his long, silky hair.

"Uugh..." Remains of the dinner they had eaten that night disappeared down the drain as Russia flushed the toilet. He was glad he didn't have a weak stomach, but the pungent smell made his nose wrinkle.

"You are done, da?" He was responded with a nod from China, who was helped up by his lover. He led him back to their bed, and China sighed, rubbing his stomach.

"I don't get it, I keep puking all the time, and I think I have added a few pounds." It had been a few months since that glorious night they had first made love (And where Russia found out China's little secret, and was soon sworn to secrecy afterward) and continued to do so for the past three months.

"Are you sick?"

"Maybe. I don't know, aru."

"You should go to doctor, da? They will help my sunflower."

"Yeah... I'll see about it tomorrow."

**xXx**

China woke up and scheduled a meeting with the doctor that specialized with the nations, sworn to secrecy by the government. He was to go later that afternoon.

"Sunflower will be feeling better, da? The World Meeting will be coming up soon."

Shit. China had forgotten the meeting!

"Aiyah! The meeting!" Russia laughed.

"You are cute when you are flustered! I need to go deal with some business with that prick." (Prick= Read: General Winter. Russia hates him!) China blushed.

"I am not cute, aru!" He crossed his arms and huffed like a little four year old girl, which made Russia chuckle more. "And don't swear!"

"But you swear all the time when I-"

"AIYAH!" Russia laughed again. Being with China certainly made him a happier person.

"До свидания, немного подсолнечного." He kissed China on the forehead and left China sitting in bed.

_I wonder what I will do today, aru..._

His stomach lurched.

**xXx**

By the time he had finished puking, he had twenty minutes to get ready.

_Aiyah! I am going to be late, aru!_

China hurriedly put fresh clothes on, and left the house, getting into his car and driving off to the hospital.

**xXx**

"Wang, Yao, Doctor Igalboc will see you now." China stood up, ignoring the giggles of hormonal American teenagers who laughed at the word "Wang" as he walked by, and followed a nurse to a room deep in the hospital, where no prying ears could hear.

"I am Nurse Iafu, I have also been chosen by the government to care for nations. Just thought I should let you know." The nurse was a pretty young girl, with long, black hair that sashayed down to her waist, and bright, shimmering, blue eyes. She was at least an inch shorter than China. "So..." She looked around, making sure that no other person could hear, "So, you really are a nation? A country?" China nodded.

"Yes," He checked to make sure nobody was around (can never be too careful in a hospital, there are people everywhere) and he leaned forward, to whisper in her ear. "I am the country of China. We just use our human names in the presence of other humans." He quickly retreated and continued to follow her. She seemed delighted.

"That's so cool!" He liked this girl. She was preppy and fun, but not obnoxious. She stopped in front of a door. "Sadly, this is as far as I can go. Hope to see you again!" He waved at her as he entered the room, a doctor looking at a chart already there.

"Ah, Yao. I'm Doctor Igalboc." They shook hands. "Or, should I call you China?"

"Preferably Yao, while we are here."

"Yes, of course. Now, what's the problem?"

"Well... I have been puking for the past three months."

"When?"

"Usually I will wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes if I eat too fast. Sometimes randomly."

"For three months?"

"Yes, and I have also been gaining weight."

"_Gaining?_"

"Yes."

The doctor wrote everything down. Then looked back up at China with a dead serious face.

"Have you had sex recently?" China blushed when he thought of the nights in the past three months.

"Y-yes..."

"..." The doctor wrote some other things down.

"Was it with a human or another nation?"

"...Nation..."

"Who?"

"..."

"..."

"Russia." China replied. God, this was so _embarrassing!_ He didn't think the doctor would ask about his sex life!

"Have you two been seeing each other regularly like this?"

"We have been dating for a while."

"How long?"

"Four months." China was feeling uneasy about the conversation, but didn't say anything. More writing.

"When was the first time you two had intercourse?" China blushed heavily.

"Um...about three months ago." More writing.

"Has Russia been feeling sick?"

"No." More writing.

"Who bottomed?"

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, if you really want to know whats wrong." More blushing.

"..."

"..."

"...I did..." More writing. Does this guy's hand hurt at all?

After a few minutes of writing, and other things (weighing, measuring height, all that other doctor-y stuff), the doctor had China sit down.

"Ok. I know whats up with you."

"Really? What, aru?"

"You're pregnant."

"..." There was a moment of silence as the words registered in his head.

"Yao?"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

**xXx**

Russia was walking back to his house, and had gotten a call from China to "Meet. him. there. NOW." Russia finally made it back and unlocked the door. The curtains were all drawn, so he assumed China must be taking a nap. When he closed the door, he was plunged into darkness.

"You need to be punished." He could hear China, but couldn't see him.

"China? Where are you?" Suddenly, Russia was attacked, brought tumbling to the floor, his coat and shirt being ripped off. When he was almost fully naked, save for his boxers, his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he could make out the silhouette of China. "Sunflower? What are you doing?" He was slapped harshly across the face.

"Be quiet! I am very mad at you right now!"

"You are? Why?" He gasped when China ripped off his boxers and grabbed his cock, it instantly springing to life. "Wh-What are you-" He was cut off when China sat on his cock, engulfing it in the cavern of his vagina. They moaned.

"I..." China lifted up, and slammed back down, riding Russia, saying each word in between thrusts. "I... am...so...mad...at...you!" China liked to have angry sex with Russia when he was upset. Russia still wasn't used to it, but he let China do it anyways. China could be pretty fucking scary when he was angry. China slammed his body down on Russia repeatedly over and over, both of them moaning. China started to pump himself, but stopped when Russia started to do it for him. With a particularly hard slam and pump, China cried out, only cumming through his dick as he shot it out all over Russia. Russia thrust up and cummed deep in China.

"By the way, I am three months pregnant."

**xXx**

China looked at himself in the mirror, shirt off, standing sideways. Russia was looking as well. His stomach was usually flat, smooth, and muscled to touch. But now...it's protruding out a bit, the form of a baby bump. They both stared at it. Russia moved behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You know, I'm glad."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, a new child isn't a bad thing, is it?"

"... No, I guess not."

"Well, I'm happy. I'm happy that you are the bearer of my child." China blushed, but leaned back into Russia.

"I'm glad too, aru."

**xXx**

Alright. It was the World Meeting. China had arrived with his boyfriend, and...well...

Well, how were they going to tell them China was pregnant? He couldn't just start saying he was getting fatter, dammit!

"Um...Russia? I don't feel good about this..."

"It will be alright, I promise. I will be with you." China smiled and walked in. The baby bump wasn't all that noticable, but it did stand out a bit if you looked at China from the side. China and Russia walked into the meeting room, America, France, England all fighting, while Switzerland was pointing a gun at Austria, his little sister trying to stop him. Italy was trying to calm down Germany who looked like he was about to have his head explode, and Spain was trying to get Romano to sit in his lap.

Yep. Sounds about right.

Russia led China to a seat next to his, and they sat down, holding hands under the table. Suddenly, Belgium and Hungary were both behind them, giving China a bit of a scare when they both went,

"Hello~!"

"Aiyah! Oh, ni hao. What do you two want?"

"They both looked at each other and giggled, before looking back at China, leaning close to him. Russia watched, ready to attack if he needed to. China was getting freaked out.

"When is the baby due?" They both whispered, eye gleaming with joy.

"Wh-what?! How do you know about tha-"

"You are absolutely glowing."

"Women have baby sense."

They answered one at a time. China just looked at them.

"Ok then...?" Hungary and Belgium did a quiet fangirl squeal.

"So, are you a hermaphrodite? Who got you pregnant?" Asked the ever searching for yaoi Hungary.

"Ahem. I think that is enough." Russia cut in.

"Congrats you two." Belgium said, as she and Hungary both giggled and walked away.

"Aiyah, is it that notable?"

"No...they are just odd..." Agreeing with the answer, the meeting soon started.

**xXx**

They were at the part of the meeting where if they wanted to talk about anything else (personal crap), they were to speak then. Most people left at this point, but Belgium blocked the door.

"WE HAVE ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT, PEOPLE!" Hungary yelled, causing everybody to look at her. She winked at China.

_OH SHIT! SHE'S GONNA TELL!_

China looked at Russia desperately, wanting him to stop her, but Russia was just looking in horror.

"What? We want to leave!" Said America.

"After this announcement, I don't think you will!"

"Well? Get on with it!" England said.

"No, aru!"

"CHINA IS PREGO! WHOO!" Hungary, who had been standing on the table, ran over to China, lept off, and hugged him, getting a death glare from Russia, but ignoring it. Everybody's jaw dropped.

"W-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaa?" America dragged out. Hungary just giggled.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GET PREGNANT?!" England yelled. China blushed and sunk lower in his seat, wishing that somebody would kill him now.

"He's a hermaphrodite!" Belgium answered. Everybody looked at China in shock, who tried to hide behind Russia.

"YO, YOU'D YOU BOTTOM TO?" Prussia yelled.

"From the way he is hiding, I would say Russia, correct?" Said France.

"Da." America had fainted. Switzerland was covering his sister's ears, while Austria was looking at them with no amusement whatsoever. Belgium, Hungary, and Italy were all fangirling. Everybody else looked at them with their jaws hitting the floor.

"A-aiyah...stop staring..."

**xXx**

China was five months in. He insisted that he continued to cook, but Russia insisted that he cleaned. They were thinking of good names for their child.

"What about Chen?"

"No...hmm...Александр?"

"No, aru." They had decided, that if it were to be a girl, China would decide the name. A boy, Russia. China was making dinner and Russia was sitting at the table, but came up and hugged China when he was stirring the food.

"Владимир?"

"No."

"How about Иосиф?"

"No, aru... what about Daiyu?"

"Nyet."

China snapped a bit. "DAMMIT, WHY CAN'T WE PICK THE NAMES!?" He started to cry. MOOD SWING! OH NOES! Russia was bit shocked, but held him close.

"It's ok...we have another three months to decide..." China sniffed.

"Can we pick later?" He said in a very moe uke voice.

"Da." He leant down and kissed him.

This led to horny maternal sex.

**xXx**

It was seven months in, and Russia stood by his lover, no matter how crazy he had become.

"DAMMIT! EVERYTHING IS WRONG, ARU!" China sat on the bed, weeping, and Russia soothed him, calming him down. Man, he is never getting China pregnant again, he was way too hormonal. Mood swings would hit him and go, leaving their damage behind. China would then want to make it up with sex, but Russia refused, knowing it wold hurt the child, and China would cry, yelling that he didn't love him and that he was fat.

Yeah... hang in there, Russia.

**xXx**

"C'mon, Yao! Push!"

"UGH!" China was in labour, and he **_HATED_**it. **SO. VERY. MUCH.** China screamed, and pushed, the baby coming out. A shrill cry rang out through the room, as their child cleared it's lungs of fluid. A nurse tried to take it to be cleaned off, but China reached out to it. Russia, not wanting to refuse his lover went over and plucked it from the nurse, despite her protests, and walked back to China, and was about to give him the child when he groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Wha-? Oh my goodness! He isn't done!"

"WHAT?!"

"It looks like you are having...twins!"

"..." Russia looked delighted, by looked in despair as his lover yelled in pain.

"Push!"

"DAMMIT, I'M TRYING TO, ARU!" He screamed, all while death gripping Russia's leg, while Russia held the other baby, cradling its head and protecting its ears. He pushed, and pushed, and pushed-

Another shrill cry came out, breaking through the air. Russia quickly went over to grab this child too, and almost dropped them both when China screamed again. WHAT THE HELL!?

"Dear Lord! PUSH!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"You might be having triplets! It could be false, though."

China pushed and screamed, crying by the time he was done, a third cry ringing through the air. The nurse walked over and gave the chile to Russia, knowing he would just take it anyways. As the placenta from the three children oozed out from his body, he hugged his children, crying softly.

"Xiàngrìkuí." He nodded towards the firstborn girl. "Sunflower in Chinese."

"Koshka." Russia held the second born girl. "Russian for cat. You and your silly Hello Kitty Dolls!" Russia laughed as China death glared him.

"Tǒnstvo." China looked at Russia, who was looking at their third child, a small boy. "I probably mixed the words together wrong, but it will make him unique. Unity." China smiled.

"Alright, aru."


End file.
